


Wet

by usakiwigirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between one thing and another, Danny finds that he is hardly ever dry in Hawai'i. But it's okay, he's starting to really like being wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for one of the weekend challenges at [One Million Words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) on LJ. I'm late, because it was last weekend, but hey, I wrote something, and that's progress.

_1\. Rain_

It’s always raining in Hawai’i – at least, that’s what it feels like to Danny. Every time he turns around, another downpour is soaking him from head to foot, or just finishing, or just about to start. He’s even come up with his own mantra of sorts to describe the weather; if he can’t see Diamond Head, it’s raining, if he can see it, it’s about to rain. It’s stupid, he knows, but hey, call it a coping mechanism. Even with all the melting snow and spring thunderstorms in Jersey, he’s never been this wet in his life.

_2\. Ocean_

It’s a goddamn miracle he hasn’t drowned yet, the way McGarrett drives the Camaro along cliff edges and wharves alike – and swear to God, if he does drive the fucking car into the ocean, and Danny ends up breathing with the fishes, he’s going to haunt McGarrett the rest of his fucking days, up to and including the time that Steve ceases to breathe himself, because yes, Danny is just that vindictive. It’s his fucking car, after all, and he never gets to drive it anymore, and fucking Steve is going to kill him by driving it straight into the fucking _ocean_.

_3\. Shower_

Showers are supposed to be perfunctory – rinse, lather, scrub, rinse, get out. A minute or two to savour the heat after a shitty day, but no more. Steve the control freak has a fucking egg timer on the wall, for cryin’ out loud. Three minutes. Not today, though; the timer lies broken on the shower floor, Danny’s scrabbling hands knocking it loose. Steve is kneeling at his feet, peering up through long eyelashes as he licks his way along Danny’s cock before slowly closing his lips over the head and sucking gently.

Showers are Danny’s all-time favourite thing about Hawai’i.


End file.
